Aoura and the Doctor
by DarkPrincess0
Summary: This is a story about Aoura Hulls' adventure with the 10th Doctor. In this Rose Tyler was never met so she's not in the story yet.
1. Chapter 1

One day sitting, looking out the window a sigh built up. That sigh released, then a whooshing noise appeared. A look around, no one else heard it. A look back out the window, a basic shape began to form, a police box. It was bright blue with a light on top. I gathered my things and ran to the police box and knocked. The door opened a crack, then swung open and a man stepped out. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit, white converse it-top, and a brown over coat. His face looked like a movie stars, his hair was brown and spiked up I the front. "Hello, I am the Doctor, and you?" he said as he looked around. My jaw dropped momentarily. "I am" I stuttered "I am" he coughed then cleared his throat. I stood my ground, "I am Aoura Hull. Nice to meet you doctor." I said as I stuck out my hand. "Where am I?" he asked "Washington" I stated simply. "Washington what?" "United states of America, Washington D.C." "What is the date?" He asked looking me up and down. "May-" he cut me off " I like your dress" I was wearing a white dress with black and pink flowers on it, a pink short cut blazer, and knee-high raspberry converse. "Thank you. The date is May 26, 2013." "well" he said "Would you mind showing me around?" My mind was telling me _This is a mad man with a box!_ but on the outside all I said was "ok." "Your hair is..." I looked at his face. It was in a mood but all he said was "Your hair is curly and brownish black." I was confused "Thank you?" We walked in silence all the way to the Smithsonian before he spoke. "How old are you?" "20, I'll be 21 in June on the 16th." He nodded "well happy early birthday." "Thank you." We walked into the movie and T.V. museum. "Allons-y" "What's that mean?" I asked a bit curious. "French for lets Go." I nodded "Ok! Then Let's go!" After walking through the museum twice it finally closed at 5:00 pm. "That was fun!" I said " I guess so but want to know what's more fun?" "What?" I asked before he started to run full speed ahead.

I caught up to him and stopped because I was out of breath. I spotted him leaning against the big blue police box, back against it, his legs crossed. "What took so long?" he asked. "You said...Something...about...fun?" "Oh that's right, one heart." I had a confused look on my face again. He looked at me and said "Just step in. I'll explain everything." He banged on the door he came out of and it popped open. He grabbed the door and held it open. "Ladies first" he smiled "Thank you" I walked in and all I saw was pitch black. I felt a bump against me "Could you scoot a tad?" I took a step to the left and bumped into a cold wall, I think. The doctor clapped once. In that moment, that glorious moment, the lights camp on. The police book was bigger than it seemed. There was a giant console, then a car seat to the left of it, and behind that was a Balcony. "wow" was the only word that I could get out. "I know, she's a beauty isn't she?" "What is it, I mean what is she?" I asked. "she is a TARDIS!" "What is a TARDIS?" I said tilting my head a bit. "What is a TARDIS! What is a TARDIS! My dear Aoura, a TARDIS is a Time and Relative Dimensions In Space." "TARDIS. oh ok and that means?" "That means my dear you're in a time machine." then everything went black.

The first thing I heard was the snapping of fingers "Aoura, Aoura are you ok?" My eyes opened slowly. "You seemed to have passed out. Are you ok?" "Yes how long was I out?" He looked up and said "My dear Aoura, we are in a TARDIS, as long as you want it to be." I started to feel woozy again "Don't you faint yet." he said as he helped me up. He looked at me with a smile and got down on one knee. I looked at him like 'are you serious?'. "Will you be my companion?" "Your what?" "my companion, someone to keep me company and you are her!" he said kindly. "Give me a second" I replied, thinking. _A strange man appears in a big blue police box, who calls himself the doctor. I must be out of my mind or in a dream._ I pinched myself "ow!" Not Dreaming. "What's the worst that could happen?" "A lot of things." but never mind that" hehe right" I grabbed his hand and asked" Where to first?" "you stole my line, I was going to ask that." He replied. Then my stomach started to rumble "Doctor i'm starved, can we get some food?" "Oh! That's a great idea! How about 1920's Detroit?" "I love the 1920's!" " well than Allons-y" He said then sat me down on the car seat and started moving levers, pushing bottons before he turned around to look at me and smiled. "Welcome to the TARDIS, for all your air and time travel needs, remember to buckle your seats every one!" I found the buckle and buckled my seat "Oh no!" the doctor looked at me "What's Wrong?" "I don't have any cloths" "No worries" he replied "I have a closet full just for your size too." "Cool!" The noise that I heard when the TARDIS first appeared was playing and was loud. I started to feel dizzy then it went away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are" he popped up from his seat and pushed a button. "This way." we started walking down a hall then took a left, and walked into a room. "Oh my Doctor!" "This is your room. The Closet is right here" he said walking through a door way. In front of me was a closet the size of my room. "the Closet is by decades and here" he said placing his hand on an island in the middle of the room "Is the present day style of cloths, shoes and jewelry." "Thank you." I said still in shock "Oh don't think me. Thank her" he pointed all around. "Oh and the bathroom is through that door way" he pointed across the room. "Now remember 1920's!" "ok" I closed the door behind him then a voice came on saying "You know what you are?" it was female "Yes human" "No you're not, you're a Time lord"

"What are you talking about?" "I knew as soon as you walked through that door. You need to tell the Doctor." "Tell him what? I am human! I don't believe you!" Just as I finished the word an image appeared showing me and the doctor. Then the same picture in x-ray, she closed in on my chested and said "see two hearts. When are you going to tell him?" "When the time is right." Then the voice went away. After that I went into the closet and grabbed a gold flapper dress, the gold feather headband, pearls and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was dressed and a knock came to my door. "Aoura are you ready?" "Yes" I said as I grabbed the door knob. I stepped out "Wow" the doctor said" You look straight from outside." He finished his sentence by saying "There is a banging party happening on the east side. Ready to dance?" "Yes" Than he held out his arm and I put mine through his smiling ear to ear We walked out of the TARDIS.

All I got was a face full of confetti same to the doctor. I laughed, he breathed out and a mouth full of confetti came out. That made me laugh even harder. "Well a hand full of confetti keeps the party all day or a great distraction" We started down the block laughing and talking then a bright yellow car passed by. "Huh, that was like some thing from the great gasby." "That reminds me of ford." "Who Henry Ford?" "yes" "The car maker?" "When was the first t-model made?" I asked" "I think it was on the 16th in June." "on my birthday" "yes I guess so" He stopped "Doctor?" I turned around "we are there!" standing there pointing at a sign that Read 'Aunt Gina's' I said Aloud. _hum, this place looks calm._ The Doctor opened the door to the restaurant, I thought I was going to be quiet. I was Wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the best club in town!" the Doctor yelled over the music. We danced to the Jazz, drank champagne, and at 12:00 am we left. We walked back to the TARDIS. I walked to my room, and changed into my Pajamas. "Did you tell him?" the TARDIS asked. "If I say no will you be mad at me?" " I have no emotions, so no." "Then no, I didn't tell him." "Well have a good night" The TARDIS had an angry tone. "Uggh Women" I then fell face first into my bed.

A knock on the door woke me. "Aoura, do you want coffee?" "Yes please. I'll be out in ten." "See you in the kitchen." I grabbed a pair of black paints and a grey shirt, changing into new cloths. "This is your daily reminder to tell him." "Tell who what?" the Doctor asked walking in. "Um... Tell my friend I can't make his dinner party." "Oh ok. I forgot you didn't know where the kitchen is." "Right me too." I said as I put on lime green converse. "Last night was Fun." "I guess...want to know what's more fun?" he stepped in front of the control panel. He started to push some buttons. "Allons-y" he shouted. The noise started, and this time I noticed two things in the middle of the circle of buttons. I was standing there when the TARDIS shook violently. I was throw into the doctors arms then the shaking and noise stopped. I cleared my throat, then the doctor let me go. "Uh, nice suit today, very spiffy." "Thank you" he replied "Where are we?" he hit a button then we walked out into a great hall. I heard a voice scream "Moisturize me!" I looked over at the doctor "My dear we are on the...the, I don't remember." "Ok. Alright What continent are we on?" "None" he replied. "What planet?" "None!" "What are we currently on!" I replied feeling woozy. " A space ship." "What?" "cool huh? Look out the window" I find the closet window and peered out. "wow..." I was breathless, the Earth was so beautiful. "Move please." I heard a voice behind the doctor. I turned around to see a man dressed in an all white suit, like a hazmat, with a big black canister. "Lets go see where the fire is?" said the Doctor. We started walking down a long medical hall way, at the end was two doors. The doctor walked through "Hello ladies and Gents. I'm the Doctor and this is Aoura." "Hello" I moved meekly. A waiter walked up to us and handed us each drinks. "Thank you" I said. The doctor was all the way on the other side of the room. He was talking with what looked like a Giant talking Lizard and female. I strode over, as I did I got lots of looks like people where surprised, or appalled. As soon as I reached the doctor, the doors to the room opened.


	4. Chapter 4

A man walked in and cleared his throat when he stopped. "Our very special guest...Ladies and Gentlemen, trees and multiforms...the last human." I looked confused but he kept talking "The last pure breed human" I leaned towards the Doctor and asked "what is he talking about?" "oh, well a while back the humans started to reproduce with different breeds." "oh ok." The man was still talking "The Lady Cassandra O'Brien dot Delta 17." Then what looked like a window rolled in. It was a metal frame, at the bottom it had a container of blue liquid and a pink floty thingy. Then the frame had a flesh colored paper with eyes and lips stretched across it. She said "It's rude to stare." I must have been because the Doctor whispered in my ear "Pick up your jaw. You might lock it or a fly might buzz in." "Hello" The lady said "Very nice of you to invite me here. Moisturize me!" a man walked in, like the one we saw in the hall, and sprayed her with something from a canister. "Finished" said the man, I'm assuming. "Ah I feel refreshed" the Doctor leaned in and whispered "I am surprised someone has not thrown her away like trash." I giggled. Everyone stopped to look at me and the Doctor. "That was rude" The lady said or what perceived to be. I felt red in my checks. "Why is her face red?" I heard in the back. "She wasn't like that when she walked in." Another voice pointed out. "Uh Doctor, what do I do?" I asked. "I don't know" He replied "What race are you?" "Timelord" I spat out to save me. "oh for a second I thought you were human. "Lady Cassandra said then the room laughed. "Yes that's silly" I laughed as real as I could then the Doctor Whispered to me "Nice save" "Thank you" I replied, knowing it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well onward to dinner" the man, who introduced Cassandra, said before we walking into a dining hall. "Steak or Pork?" a waiter asked. "Steak?" "Are you sure?" he asked. "No, I am not. Do you have any vegetarian options?" I replied. "Yes, soup or salad?" "I'll take minestrone soup." "Yes mam" he said walking away. The Doctor was seated next to me "What did you get?" he asked me. "Soup, and you?" "Oh, I got a salad with eggs, ham, croutons and ranch." "Sounds yummy." "I know" he replied. "Doctor, how does it feel to have someone you love of your own kind?" Lady Cassandra asked. My heart fluttered when she said 'Someone you love.' "Uhh." The Doctor had to think "What makes you think we are together?" "You two keep whispering to each other" "Maybe we are on business." The Doctor replied. "huh, but the way you look at one another, I assumed." "Dinner is Served!" "Thank god, I mean, yum looks delicious." I said quickly. My soup was placed in front of me. "Doctor what do we do now?" I whispered. "Go along." he whispered back before saying "Want a bite of my salad dear?" "Sure" I took a bite then as if in unison awws busted out. "Would you like some soup my Doc?" "Yes Aura" I blew off the soup and gave him a spoon full. The awws busted out again. Dinner finished up and we all stood. "Moisturize me!" Lady Cassandra said. "Excuse me, Lady Cassandra, you're needed." A servant said kindly. As soon as The Lady left, the room shook then more and more violently. I screamed. The Fire Alarms went off then we heard an Explosion. Everyone dropped to the ground.

"Aoura we have to go!" "What about everyone else?" "I can't Save them." the Doctor grabbed my hand and helped me up. I looked at the Doctor and Said "I won't just leave them!" "I have an idea" another explosion went off, me and the Doctor landed next to each other, then helped each other up. "Everyone get up and follow me!" the Doctor yelled over the sirens. We ran helping people up, then as a group we started towards the life boats. "Lady Cassandra Where is she?" "I think she went downstairs" we reached the life boats. I grabbed the knob and tried to turn it. It was locked tight "Doctor! the door it's locked!" He pushed past me, and pulled out a silver thingy with a blue light on the end. The Doctor held it up to the Door's lock and the light lit up. He turned the knob and it was unlocked. We let the people in. I ran to the nearest set of stairs as the Doctor helped the rest of the passengers "Where are you going?" "To find Lady Cassandra." "I'll go with you" we ran down the stairs to the belly of the ship. "Lady!" I yelled "Lady Cassandra!" At the far end of the room a fire erupted and a scream yelled out "Moisturize me now! Moisturize me!" "We can't get to her" The Doctor said and as he said that everything went black.


End file.
